The invention generally relates to a cellular telephone docking system.
A cellular telephone may be used to perform an ever increasing number of functions, such as voice communications, Internet browsing and the communication of electronic mail, or e-mail. In addition to these features, the cost of using a cellular telephone for long distance purposes is decreasing, due to the contract plans that are available from most cellular service providers. As a result of these factors, a cellular telephone may be used in places where wired telephone systems are present, such as at a place of business or home. However, there may be some inconveniences that are associated with a cellular telephone. For example, despite its ever decreasing size, it may be inconvenient to carry a cellular telephone where wired telephones are present, even though the wired telephones may not offer some of the convenient features or rates that are available with the cellular telephone. As another example of an inconvenience, the cellular telephone adds another telephone number to the ever increasing list of telephone numbers that the cellular its customer may have. For example, a typical cellular telephone customer has many telephone numbers: one telephone number for at least one cellular telephone and other telephone numbers for wired telephones at the customer""s office and home.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an arrangement that addresses one or more of the problems that are stated above.